


Blind Date

by cerberus_angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberus_angel/pseuds/cerberus_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both held each other’s gaze. </p><p>“You don’t think…”</p><p>“They wouldn’t…”</p><p>“That would be crazy…”</p><p>“Robb would never agree.”</p><p>Silence reigned over them again for a moment. It was only broken by Theon letting out a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: theon x sansa, blind date (bonus if robb or myrcella or both are involved) ♥
> 
> I have decided to split this into two parts because of how long it was getting. I hope you like part 1 sansa-greyjoy! 
> 
> PS: I apologize for the horrible grammatical errors. I'm supposed to have gone to bed two hours ago, but I wanted to finish and post this since its been sitting in my USB for the passed two months, I'm practically falling asleep right now. I'll come back to make the changes when I have the chance until then please bear with the glaring errors. T~T

“You did tell him, right?”

Robb looked away from his menu to meet the slight nervous that mingled with excitement gaze of his girlfriend. She was fidgeting in her seat as she tried to discreetly look over at Sansa who sat several feet in front of them in another table, her back was facing them. Robb was tempted to wrap his arms around her and hold her still, but he liked seeing her like this. Giddy with excitement, her smile unrestrained without a care in the world. It was rare to see her like this, sure she smiled a lot, but he has been around her long enough to know which ones were fake and genuine. There were smiles she had reserved for certain people and he knew he was one of the lucky few. It was that smile that showed her pearly white teeth and her eyes crinkled at the edges as if the smile couldn’t express her joy and so it traveled onto her eyes to help convey the emotion. Sometimes it wasn’t enough though and her laughter would join in as she threw her head back and revealed the column of her throat and he’d be so tempted to press his lips against the skin she reveals to him.

“Robb?”

He grabbed the glass of water the waiter had set for them minutes ago and took a huge gulp trying to cool himself off. Dang her for being adorable, sexy, and driving him to distraction and dang himself for letting her rope him into this plan. He wondered for a moment if perhaps something was wrong with him for he was perfectly content with the fact that she had him wrapped around her finger. His family and friends knew, it was an unspoken fact that was only hinted at, well except for Theon. The Greyjoy enjoyed bringing it up when he has the chance. The sound of Theon making a whipping sound echoed in Robb’s mind. He had never been more tempted to slam his head against the table repeatedly. “I told him.” Robb sighed.

Her emerald orbs glistened with amusement as she glanced at him. “What did he say?”

“He’ll think about it.” Robb watched silently as the smile dropped from her lips and her eyes narrowed slightly in contemplation. “Cella, I did warn you that blind dates are not Theon’s thing.”

Myrcella met his gaze smirking. “But he didn’t say no.”

“You put too much faith in him.”

“Says the one that has been his friend for over a decade,” she quirked an eyebrow.

“Touché.”

 

* * *

 

 “So you’re really going?” Asha asked catching sight of her younger brother walking down the stairs.

“Got nothing better to do.” Theon replied as he threw his suit jacket carelessly over the arm of a couch and worked on his tie

“Greyjoys don’t do blind dates.” Maron said from behind him as he leaned next to the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Since you like to kindly point out that I’m adopted,” Theon looked over his shoulder and met his older brother’s gaze, “your point is invalid.”

“He right,” Rodrik said from his seat on the couch. He flipped to the next page of the newspaper he was reading. “Don’t let mother hear you say that, you know how protective she is of Theon.” He glanced up and met Maron’s gaze. “You mock mother’s pain when you say that. Six hours of labor is nothing to laugh about.”

“That is why mother is the neck of the family who turns the head.” All three younger Greyjoy siblings said at the same time causing Rodrik to grin. Many see Balon Greyjoy as the head of the family and so assume that the power lies solely on him when in reality the power lies on his wife Alannys Greyjoy, who can talk sense into him and change his mind. It’s manipulation at its finest and if anyone accused Balon of having his wife dictate his every move, then they will find themselves missing a piece of themselves in a matter of seconds. It could be a finger, an ear, a toe, on rare occasions an eye or tongue and even rarer occasions it would an entire limb. Balon didn’t kill he took a piece of the person that would serve as a constant reminder to think before speaking in front of him. Never insult a Greyjoy, for it’s not certain how they will react, the only thing guaranteed is loss.

Rodrik gave his youngest brother a quick once over to see if he appeared presentable. “Your tie is crooked.”

“Let me do it.” Asha smacked Theon’s hands out of way and began to correct it. “You’re hopeless.”

“Listening to a Stark.” Maron grumbled as he walked passed them and took a seat on the couch across from Rodrik. “Where in the seven hells did we go wrong with you? Dad should have whipped your ass more for being friends with a Stark.”

“At least it’s not a Baratheon.” Asha grinned. “Don’t listen to him,” she whispered at Theon. “He can be a bloody idiot at times.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” He mumbled.

“Didn’t you hear the Young Wolf is dating the Baratheon Princess?”

“That’s not a surprise. The Starks and Baratheons have been friends since before we were born.” Rodrik folded the newspaper and placed it on the coffee table. “I had no idea how strong the ties between both families were until the incident between Joffrey and Sansa.” He glanced at Theon taking note of the slight tightening in his jaw and hands that open wider to prevent them from curling into fists. The corner of his lips curved upward at seeing his youngest brother reign in his emotions. “How is she doing? I was debating on whether to send her flowers with a card stating our wishes for her to get well again.”

“Then I told him,” Maron leaned forward grinning, “Eddard Stark would think that he is trying to court his daughter.”

“That’s when I had to step in and told them that they were being slow idiots because you had already taken roses to the Stark girl on behalf of the family.” Asha watched with pride as Theon slid on his suit jacket and buttoned it before standing straight with his hands clasped behind his back in parade rest. “You look dashing.” She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture before he could complain. “For mom.”

“Of course.” He sighed. “It’s not like she is going to grill me for every detail once I return.”

“You know how mom loves it when her boys play at being grown men.”

“We don’t play.” Maron’s grin was feral. “We are.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Her smile rivaled his.

Rodrik got up from his seat and grabbed Theon’s arm pulling him out of the living room and toward the front door. “Did the Stark give you a clue on who this young lady is?”

“Other than she will be the girl of my dreams. It’s supposed to be a blind date.” Theon glared at him suspiciously. “Do you know?”

“Perhaps if what my sources say is true.”

“You’re spying on me?!”

“No, I’m just making sure you’re protected.”

“I can look after myself.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t and it doesn’t hurt to be cautious.” A frown marred Radrik’s features. “Seeing you hurt will hurt mother more than I can say and I fear that it will hurt me as well.”

“Are you trying to have a heart to heart talk with me?”

“I’m trying Theon. You know I’m not good when it comes to sentiment—”

“Only logic.” Theon tilted his head to the side as he looked at his older brother curiously as if trying to figure him out. “Are you trying to be nice because you know dad is going to give me an earful for this? You think this will push him over the edge and have him take a swing at me again.”

“That is a mistake father won’t be making again.” Rodrik’s gaze hardened and his voice lowered almost to a growl.

“I’m sure he won’t.” He chuckled. “Mother will go after his head again.”

“I’ll keep him from breathing down your neck.”

“Thanks… I guess.” It was rare for his oldest brother to go out of his way to make life easier for him, but then again he never went out of his way to make his life a living hell like Maron.

“You’re going to be late.” Without another word Rodrik shoved him out of their home and slammed the door closed behind him. Theon heard the lock turning and knew there was no going back. With each step toward his car the Greyjoy cursed Robb Stark to the seven hells for setting him up on a blind date.

   

* * *

 

Sansa glanced at her phone for the fifth time and nibbled on her bottom lip debating for the nth time to stay or leave. She still can’t fathom how Myrcella was able to convince her to agree. It wasn’t too late for her to get up and leave. She had a good three minutes and her blind date had yet to arrive. He wouldn’t know that she left and she could always tell Myrcella she fell ill and couldn’t make it. With her mind made up she hurriedly placed her phone into her purse and was just about to stand up when the chair across from hers was pulled out from the table and a figure took his time unbuttoning his suit jacket before occupying the seat. Sansa took a deep breath and settled back in her seat before looking at the man across from her and forcing a smile. The smile quickly dropped when she caught sight of who it was. “What are you doing here?”

“I can ask you the same thing.” Theon quirked an eyebrow. “Are you meeting someone?”

“If you must know I’m on a blind date—”

“Good!” He grinned. “We can both ditch our blind dates and go somewhere less stuffy.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit rude?”

“Like you weren’t just about to ditch your blind date.”

“I wasn’t—”

“Lying doesn’t suit you Sansa.” Theon gaze roamed the restaurant only stopping when he caught movement over Sansa’s shoulder. _It can’t be._ He thought to himself and let the matter go when the menus the couple were holding a few tables down kept obscuring their features. “I saw you put your cell phone away. Admit it you were seconds from bolting.”

“What about you?” Sansa crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes on him. “Why aren’t you waiting for your date on another table?”

“Because I’d rather spend the day with someone I know instead of trying to muster the energy to be charming with someone I don’t know. Worst case scenario I walk away.”

“You wouldn’t dare to.”

“Not everyone is as kind as you sweetling.”

“May the Old Gods and New forbid you from ever having to go through an entire date from the goodness of your heart.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that my faith is not with the Old Gods or the Seven but with the—”

“Drowned God.”

“So you have been paying attention.”

“It’s impossible not to. When you enter a room you practically demand attention.”

Theon gasped. “Is that sarcasm I hear in your voice?”

Sansa fought back a grin.

“I think someone has been hanging around Arya too much.”

“Bite me.”

“Gladly.” He winked.

She faked a cough to cover her laugh before taking a small gulp from her water. “So enlighten me Theon. I thought you didn’t do blind date and yet here you are.”

“Here I am.” He spread his arms wide grinning before settling back into his chair. “Well, Robb made a pretty convincing argument that I found it hard to resist.”

“Hmm…” She leaned forward and placed her elbow on the table letting the palm of her hand cradle her chin. “Interesting.”

“What about you? Who was able to rope you into this?”

“Myrcella.”

“…”

“…”

Both held each other’s gaze.

“You don’t think…”

“They wouldn’t…”

“That would be crazy…”

“Robb would never agree.”

Silence reigned over them again for a moment. It was only broken by Theon letting out a curse.

“He is! That fuc—” He caught himself when Sansa directed a glare at him that promised pain if he finished that sentence. “I can’t believe this.”

“You’re telling me.” She should have been furious that Myrcella and Robb had tricked the both of them but she couldn’t muster the energy. Seeing Theon mutter curses under his breath made her want to laugh. “Look in the brightside, you got your wish of wanting to spend the day with someone you know.”

“I never said it was a wish and if I recall you were going to ditch your blind date, which is me. You were going to ditch me.”

“If I had known it was you I wouldn’t have tried to leave.” She grinned. “You’re one of the few people I find bearable to be around.”

“Thank you princess. It’s truly an honor to be one of those select few.”

“Stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting…” He trails off once again catching sight of familiar auburn curls over Sansa’s shoulder a few tables away from them. “You got to be kidding me.” He said when his gaze met a pair of Tully blue eyes that didn’t belong to Sansa.

“What is it?” Sansa asked curiously and was tempted to look over her shoulder when she saw Theon’s eyes narrow.

“We got chaperones.”

She sat up straighter in her chair and turned to look over her shoulder to see Robb trying to hide behind a menu, while Myrcella simply smiled at her sheepishly knowing they had been caught.

“What do you say to ditching the chaperones?”

Sansa turned back to him. “What do you have in mind?”

“We get out of here and have some good, dirty, sweaty fun.”

“That doesn’t sound right.” But it didn’t mean she wasn’t tempted to say yes.

“I promise that it will help you release some steam.”

“I don’t know…”

“Come on Sansa, live a little!” He grabbed her hand. “Trust me when I say that it won’t be something you won’t enjoy.”

She wanted to damn him and the devil-may-care smile that graced his lips and had her toes curling. “Fine, but know that if it’s something I don’t like I reserve the right beat you senseless.”

“I”ll even let you tie my hands behind my back and let you have a go at me—”

“That’s so not where I was going with this.”

“I know.” Theon waved a waiter over. When a young man came over he didn’t pause to weave a story on the spot. “You know that couple four tables down,” He discreetly motioned to Robb and Myrcella’s table, “I’m friends with the young man and I know that today he is planning on proposing to his girlfriend. I would like you to give him the best wine bottle you have as a gift from me to help loosen them up a bit and place it on my family tab.”

“Of course Mr. Greyjoy. Would you like anything else?”

“No, that will be all.”

Theon and Sansa watched eagerly as the waiter left their table and disappeared only to reappear a few minutes later with a bottle of wine and make his way to Robb and Myrcella’s table. “We should start leaving.” He stood up and buttoned his suit jacket as the waiter pointed at them. Theon winked at Robb, who was glaring daggers at him, he offered Sansa his arm and felt her place her hand on the crook of his elbow. Robb was about to go after them but Myrcella placed her hand on his arm to keep him from making a scene of any kind. Theon nodded at her in acknowledgement and Sansa waved at both of them in farewell before they strolled out of the restaurant.


End file.
